Night to Remember
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [JSR] After a successful case, Jack and Samantha celebrate with a date [Fluff]


Dscmr: I only own the concept of this fanfic

BIG Jack/Samantha fan - so this is total fluff :)

* * *

Samantha looked at the white-board. The time-line describing the last few hours of the young Melina Portokolis' life still written upon it. She always wanted to write more on the board when they were able to find the victim and bring them home safely. Why couldn't she? She picked up the marker pen from the holder and popped the lid. The last line on the time-line read 'Seen entering warehouse with an unknown male'. She drew another after it; 'FBI busts in and rescues Melina'. She smiled at her addition. Sam drew another line 'FBI 1 – Criminals 0'.

'Keeping score, are we Samantha?' Danny asked walking up next to her.

'No-one says we can't' She replied with a cocky head tilt.

'Can I see you in my office, Samantha?' A voice entered into the conversation. Sam flew around on her heels to see Jack standing at the doorway, with his trademark frown and stance (hands in pockets).

'Someone says we can't', Danny said, taking the marker pen.

'You wanted to see me, Jack?' Samantha asked, walking into her boss's office.

'Yeah, close the door will you?' Samantha obliged, before taking a seat.

'What's up?'

'Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing tonight'

'Nothing ... yet'

'Do you want to have dinner with me?'

'You know, you could have asked me this out there' Samantha smiled, gesturing to the room beyond the windows. 'They do know'

'I know they do, but I'd prefer to keep us separate from business.'

_He called us 'us'!_ Samantha thought. She couldn't believe that she was finally with Jack. The man she'd loved from a far for such a long time was now _her_ man. 'Fair enough. I would love to go to dinner with you tonight. Pick me up at seven?'

'Seven' he confirmed.

Jack came to a stop outside Samantha's apartment building. He looked down the list and pressed the button labelled 'S. SPADE'.

'Hello?' A familiar voice came through the box.

'Its me' A buzzing noise came from the door as it popped open.

He made his way to Sam's door and knocked. Straightening his suit jacket, he waited for his date.

As if in slow motion, the door opened revealing Samantha. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her golden hair curled around her shoulders and shaped her pretty face, while her crimson red dress flattered her in all the right places.

'You ready?' She asked.

'You look...amazing'

'Why, thank you Agent Malone' She smiled, enjoying the attention. She waited a little longer, letting Jack's gaze travel all the way down her body, before grabbing her purse and keys from the door-side table. 'So where are we going?' she asked locking the door.

'I know this little place that serves the best Italian food this side of Little Italy.' His Italian roots showing through.

'I can't wait' Sam said, slipping her hand into his.

Jack opened the car door for Samantha as she slipped into the passenger seat. The drive was silent, but filled with stolen looks and smiles. He drove down the back streets, obviously knowing where he was going, and pulled up in front of a tiny restaurant. The sign read 'Massimo's' and looked very rustic and romantic. Jack helped Samantha out of the car and opened the heavy wooden door, which lead to an intimate dining room. It was nice to know chivalry wasn't dead for Samantha, lord knows it was for some of her dates. The room housed roughly 15 tables, each with its own candle. The lighting was dark and very romantic. Perfect for a date.

'Jack!' a waiter quick-walked up to the couple holding out his arms, as he wanted a hug. Jack made a tiny step back and held out his hand. He saved his hugging for Sam.

'Massimo' Jack acknowledged.

'We haven't seen you for so long!' Massimo replied. His accent was still heavily Italian. Jack nodded, smiling. 'And who is this very beautiful young lady?' He asked, taking Sam's hand and kissing it.

'This is Samantha' Jack introduced, smiling at his gorgeous date.

'Hello sir'

'Sir? SIR? No, miss, call me Massimo!'

'Hello Massimo'

'You are very beautiful girl'

'Thank you' Samantha smiled at the compliment.

'Hey hey hey, get your own girl' Jack joked.

'Of course, of course' Massimo corrected, letting go of Sam's hand. 'You're usual table, Jack?'

He nodded his request.

Massimo led them through the tables, before pulling out a chair from one in the corner. The table was far enough back to let them be alone, but still part of the atmosphere. Sam sat at the chair Massimo held outreached. 'Can I get you some wine?'

Jack looked to Sam for approval, of which he got and ordered.

Samantha looked around at the room. It was lovingly cared for and decorated in traditional Italian décor. 'This place is gorgeous! How did you find it?'

'Oh, I, er, used to come here when I-I was living at the hotel' Jack said, covering his back so not to mention Maria's name.

'Its beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here' She said, reaching over for Jack's hands.

The night went brilliantly. They talked over white wine and delicious pasta dishes. Samantha even allowed herself to try one of Massimo's Tiramisu's. He had offered often enough, she figured she might as well give in. And it was definitely worth it.

It was getting late, and the other waiters were mopping up the floor and putting the chairs on the tables. They figured that was their cue to leave.

So they vacated their table, paid and thanked Massimo and his team for an amazing meal. The night was so clear and beautiful, and the star shone down on the happy couple.

'I've had a great time. Thank you' Samantha said leaning in for kiss, once they'd gotten to the car.

'Well, you're very welcome' Jack replied, leaning in also.

Samantha leaned back onto the car. If only to keep her knee's from buckling under her. She always loved Jack's kisses. And now was no exception. Her hands ran through his salt-and-pepper hair, while his moved golden locks away from face, tucking them behind her ears. They broke off into a hug.

The date just couldn't get any more perfect. They had talked over an amazingly romantic meal, walked under the starlight and shared a kiss that Samantha could still feel across her lips.

Jack opened the door for Samantha to slip in. The drive back to Sam's house was just like the first: filled with looks and smiles, but no words. They didn't need to say anything more.

He pulled up on the curb. They shared another kiss. Sam smiled as they broke away. He reached into her purse to retrieve her keys.

'Are you coming in?' She asked with a sly smile.

'Sure' Jack said smiling. He took the keys out of the ignition and followed Samantha up the steps. Kissing once again as Samantha fumbled to open the lock. The door popped open. Sam took Jack's hand and led him down the hall to her apartment.


End file.
